


Kiss it All Better

by listentotheink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentotheink/pseuds/listentotheink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by He is We's Kiss it All Better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it All Better

Morning. Orange wasn’t his color.

That was what Louis Tomlinson thought every day when he woke up and looked at himself in the mirror. His normally quiffed hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in ages, and the orange jumpsuit did nothing to compliment his eyes. Nothing like the cream colored, fluffy jumper that he had at his flat did. Harry had always said it brought out the blue in his eyes, even if he was lying.

But now, the only thing accentuating the blue of his eyes, was their state of constant red.

“Don’t, Louis.” Louis whispered to himself. “Don’t.”

Lunch time. He hated it. Hated that, even in a prison, he was still seen as a caged animal by the other inmates. Still seen as a psycho. Unforgiven for his crime.

Alone time. He wasn’t allowed to have much of anything in his cell. Not really. His mum had brought him a jumper from home. One of Harry’s. And she had brought him The Great Gatsby and the Road. All he did now was read. She visited him once a week. His bookmark is a picture of he and Harry.

Visitor hours. Today it was Zayn. Tomorrow it would be Niall. Wednesday it would be his mum. Thursday, Liam. Today Zayn told him how the media was doing. How the world was recovering. Niall would try to make him laugh and fail. Liam would bring Danielle. His mother would give him another book. This time she brought him the script for West Side Story. He thinks that she doesn’t think.

Dinner time. More of the same. He sits alone and eats alone. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to work in the kitchen doing dishes.

Lights out. He hates this time more than anything. This is the time for sleep. The time of dreams. The time he sees Harry again. Sometimes, it’s happy. Days when they would laze around in bed. Days when they would be on stage. Days when they would wander around town together. Friends first, then something more.

Tonight. He’s not so lucky.

Tonight. He relives what landed him in prison in the first place.

Tonight. He hears two gunshots ring in his ears.

Tonight. He watches the life drain from Harry’s eyes as blood runs onto the sidewalk.

Tonight. He hears Harry’s last whispered words of apologies.

Tonight. He wakes up in a cold sweat.

 

_“He’s going to kill me, Louis.” Harry said, breathing heavily into the phone. “He’s got a gun, he’s chasing me. I’m scared. Come save me, LouLou. I don’t want to die.”_

_“Where are you, love?” Louis asked, rushing around their flat for his keys. “I’m on my way to get you right now, tell me where you are.”_

_“A block away from the flat. By Tesco’s in an alley way. Please hurry. Please, Boo. He’s coming.”_

_“I’m on my way right now. Don’t move. I’ll be there.”_

_So Louis ran. It wasn’t far. He could see the alley where Harry was in the distance. Heard Nick yelling, heard Harry’s cries._

_“If I can’t have you, no one fucking can!” Nick shouted._

_Then there was a bang, and Nick ran, cackling down the street. He threw the gun over his shoulder and Louis screamed._

_“You should have seen this coming, Louis.” Nick had said with a smirk._

_Louis had ducked into the alley. Harry was laying on the ground, bleeding out quickly. There was a wound in his chest._

_“L-Lou..” He whispered. Louis collapsed to his knees next to him, and gathered him into his arms. “So..sorry...”_

_“Don’t apologize, love.” Louis said. Tears clouded his vision. He stroked the younger boy’s hair._

_“Sh...should’ve.. l-listened.”_

_“Shh, don’t talk, babe. You’re going to be alright.” Louis was lying. The light in Harry’s eyes was going dull._

_“Love..love you.. LouBear.” He mustered a pained smile. His hand squeezed Louis’ softly. Then the struggled rise and fall of his chest stopped._

 

_Louis knew where Nick Grimshaw lived. He’d been to his flat loads of times. So his feet immediately began to pound on the pavement. Harry was dead. Harry was dead and it was that fuckers fault._

_He let himself into the flat. Harry had made a copy of the key “for emergencies” and given it to Louis. He carried it in his wallet just in case he needed it._

_The lights were out. Meaning Nick was asleep._

_Never to see another day._

_The police report read twenty three stab wounds into Nick Grimshaw’s stomach. Louis had lost count after three._

 

Now he sits behind prison bars,

25 to life and he’s not in his arms.

****

He holds onto a memory,

**All it is, is a memory.**


End file.
